Somebody Loves You
by LuhGleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are still in love with each other after everything and aren't able to move on, as much as they try it. What happens when familiar circumstances bring back memories that were once buried deep inside?


**Oneshot based on episode 6x05 and on 6x07 spoilers (mixed with my biased headcanon haha) Mentions of Blainofsky but obviously Klaine-centric. Idk if you'll be confused by the POV in this because it switches during the story, so please, let me know! Hope you like it!**

**The song is Somebody Loves You, by Betty Who.**

* * *

Of course Blaine knew he still loved Kurt. He would _always_ love him. Actually he had known that since he had walked out of that restaurant on that painful, horrible day. And he totally accepted it.

He had thought, though, that he would at least be able to be happy with another man, even if his heart would always belong to Kurt.

And he tried, he really did. After he started dating Dave, he was feeling a little better and a lot like he was moving on.

What he hadn't expected was to experience again that little bit of heaven that only came while kissing Kurt.

God, that feeling of being _complete_ and so, so connected. It felt like _coming home_. Between all the heartbreak and forcing himself to move on, he had forgotten about this feeling. He had buried it deep down inside of his heart, along all of his sweet memories with that beautiful boy who haunted his dreams.

Feeling that again, however, brought a awareness of last times. That would be their last kiss, Blaine was sure of it. The universe was giving him another chance of experiencing it all over again so he decided to accept it. So he treasured every single second of it, every touch, every taste, the very feeling of Kurt's heart beating in unison with his own, the feeling of pure desire and _love_.

He memorised it for those moments of deep hopelessness he so often experienced.

He knew he shouldn't even be thinking like this, he had a boyfriend, for God's sake! A boyfriend who cared so much about him but whom he was incapable of loving.

But what could he do? Life was unfair and this moment right now was so precious. And ended to soon.

Blaine had to stop every single fiber of his being from screaming _"No, please, don't go! Let's stay in this moment for a little longer. Maybe forever"._

And Kurt standing there, looking right into his eyes, with his lips swollen and pink from kissing wasn't helping either.

Desperation described perfectly what he felt.

The little creepy JigSue thing broke off his thoughts and he had to get out of there, feeling so alive but at the same time so, so _broken._

* * *

After that, he knew what he had to do.

He had a very painful talk with Dave ("_I'm sorry, I just can't love you_") as soon as he went home that night and felt, for the first time in forever, that things were going to be alright after all.

It was clear what his heart wanted. He was just waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Now he was at Rachel's house, for a party she had decided to throw there because soon she would move out.

Everything was going fine. He was able to keep his face neutral around Kurt. Until something happened.

"Let's sing! Pick your duet partners!" Rachel yelled and you could notice she had had too much to drink.

Everyone did so and when he looked around, there was Kurt, staring at him, shyly.

He walked to him, extended his hand and asked:

"Would you give me the honor of being my duet partner?"

Something flashed across Kurt's eyes, but he managed to push whatever it was away as he took a deep breath, holding Blaine's hand in his, and replied confidently "Of course. The honor will be mine".

* * *

_KURT'S POV_

He should have known. Of course he would be feeling like this.

After kissing Blaine, he tried his hardest to keep out of the other boy's way because even if Kurt had felt something - no, not something, _everything_ \- while they were doing it, it didn't mean Blaine felt the same way. Even if the curly haired boy had looked at him in a way that made him shudder after the kiss.

_This doesn't mean anything_, they had agreed.

But he knew the moment it happened that no, a kiss between Blaine and him would never mean nothing.

And now here he was, with Blaine looking at him with his adorable puppy eyes and his hand extended, in a way that brought back a memory so hidden in the back of his mind and heart. And with this one, come lots of them, memories of two innocent boys in love, thinking that life was easy and love was enough. He doesn't know if he should envy or pity them. Maybe both.

"Would you give me the honor of being my duet partner?"

He looked at Blaine and realised the younger boy was still waiting for an answer. So he thought _"screw it"_,took a deep breath, Blaine's soft hand - regretting it immediately because now he didn't want to let go - and said "Of course. The honor will be mine".

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Blaine asks, trying to make the silence less weird, as Mercedes and Sam sang.

"I'm...fine. It's been fun, teaching the Glee Club and all of that".

"I always knew you had it in you to be a teacher" Blaine said, snorting. "In fact, is there anything you can't do, Mr Hummel?" He said, thinking as soon as the words left his mouth that they sounded a lot less flirty in his mind.

Kurt blushed immediately and chuckled.

He was about to reply, when Mercedes and Sam finished singing, so he said instead "I think it's our turn."

"Yes, sure."

"What song are we singing, by the way? We forgot to choose one!"

"No, I already chose it. You'll know when you hear it." Blaine said with a smile and a wink and _wow, where did that come from?_

Soon, the familiar tune started playing and oh my God, of course he knew it! They used to sing that song to each other whenever one of them was sad. He couldn't believe it!

_Who's around when the days feel long_

_Who's around when you can't be strong_

_Who's around when you're losing your mind_

Blaine sang looking right at Kurt, with those gorgeous hazel eyes, making his heart stop.

Soon Kurt joined him.

_Who cares that you get home safe_

_Who knows you can't be replaced_

_Who thinks that you're one of a kind_

They both sang the chorus in unison, their voices sounding so perfect together that made them both wonder why had they spent so much time not singing together, _apart._

_Somebody misses you when you're away_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday_

_Somebody wants to hear you say_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_I'm around when your head is heavy_

_I'm around when your hands aren't steady_

_I'm around when your day's gone all wrong_

_I care that you feel at home_

_Cause i know that you feel alone_

_I think you're going to miss me when i'm gone_

At this point of the song, both boys felt blissful, whole, _at home._

_Somebody misses you when you're away_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday_

_Somebody wants to hear you say_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Why don't you come on over_

_Why don't you lay me down_

_Does the pain feel better_

_When i'm around_

_If I am good to you_

_Won't you be good to me_

_That's how easy this should be_

_No_, Kurt thought. This wasn't supposed to feel so good. It would only bring more pain in the end and he's so tired feeling that way, but, God, how he meant those words.

_Somebody misses you when you're away (somebody misses you baby)_

_They wanna wake up with you everyday (they wanna wake up with you)_

_Somebody wants to hear you say (oh they want you to say)_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

_Ooh somebody loves you_

The song finished, but they stood there, staring at each other, both thinking the same, but unaware of it. That song fit so perfectly for them.

Soon Kurt started running. Running from his feelings. Running from everyone. Running from the love of his life.

It all seemed to pass in a blur after that. When he noticed, he was across the street, breathing heavily.

"Kurt." It was a whisper behind him, barely audible.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Blaine, please, could you leave me alone for a moment?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"No. I know how you must be feeling right now and I won't let you go through this alone. In fact, I wanna do everything in my power to make these bad feelings go away because-"

"Blaine, please" Kurt pleaded, feeling tears of his own forming. "Don't say those things. You can't keep-"

This time, Blaine was the one who interrupted Kurt, with his lips pressing hard againt the taller boy's.

Kurt gasped in surprise but started kissing back almost immediately. Blaine brought his hand to cup Kurt's soft face, causing the pale boy to slide his hand across Blaine's back slowly. The shorter boy pulled Kurt closed and that's when the latter seemed to realise what was happening, pulling away.

"You...you kissed me". He whispered.

"Yes, I did". Blaine grinned.

"W-why? You have a boyfriend and-"

"No, I don't. I broke up with Dave. I realised the reason I can't ever love him is that I already am in love with somebody else."

"Oh." Kurt was speechless.

"Yes..Kurt, I love you. Please, tell me you still want me back. Please" Blaine said, his voice breaking at that last word.

"But after all the hard work we did trying to move on and after all the fights we've had.."

"It doesn't matter because-oh. I'm sorry, this was so stupid. I shouldn't have done that. You're with that Walter guy, right? I'm sorry, you've probably forgotten about me, oh God-" Blaine's voice sounded embarrassed and broken at the same time. It broke Kurt's heart.

"No, Blaine..I'm sorry, I should have told you, Walter and I are just friends. He's, um, actually older than me. Like, a lot."

"Oh. Then we can make this work right? Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Kurt said, without a doubt.

"Let's do this, then. We can do it, Kurt. I can't live without you anymore. You're the love of my life. I've tried moving on, but I was only fooling myself. There's no one else out there for me. No one is good enough and-"

Blaine suddenly felt those lips against his again and welcomed the kiss immediately.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together.

"God, I can't believe this is happening. You're here. You still love me."

"I love you". Blaine said.

"I love you too. I can't fight it anymore." Kurt replied.

They hugged each other tightly, like if they let go, the other would disappear.

"It's about time, lady face and hobbit are back together!"

They heard a voice say and when they turned to look, there stood their friends, grinning at them.

"Let's go back inside because Artie and I are going to sing and I want everybody there to witness my talent!" Rachel said.

They both rolled their eyes but went inside, anyway, holding hands and making a promise to never let go.


End file.
